Tanner Miller
"Yeah i'll do it...For a pile of credits" Tanner says to a Sith Lord. 'Life On Tatooine' Life was hard for Tanner and his family. His dad and mom were senators for the Re public. When his mother and father went to work he went into the basement and worked on Bounty Hunter suits. He planned to sell them for money, but also he thought about becoming a Bounty Hunter, a pure greedy Bounty Hunter. Then he thought about his mother and father and how much they would hate him to be a Bounty Hunter. One day his younger brother Sean came down in the basement. "Yes Sean?" "Tanner, the Jawas are trying to sell you a droid and 30 credits for a Bounty Hunter suit" replied Sean. "Well, ill be up there". Tanner looked through his 10 suits. He grabed a Blue Mandalorian suit and raced up stairs. "Ooha Wah Ohha" said The Jawa. The Droid standing by his side translated. "He said That will be perfect". "Good, Now the droid and credits please!". The droid took the armor and the Jawa handed Tanner a bag of 30 credits and pushed a green little droid in the home. Tanner shook his head yes and shut the door. "That was kind of rude" said Sean. "Thats life on Tatooine" sighed Tanner. 'Moving out' Tanner was able to recive 250 credits. That was enough to buy his own house in Coruscant. "I want to go with you!" cried Sean. "Im 20, your 18!" "BUT!" "Fine you can go". "YAY!" "Tanner I bought youa speeder, take it to the shuttle renting place and set it in the cargo space in your shuttle, its basically a ship" explained Crag (Tanners Father). "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" yelled Tanner and Sean as they walked outside. "Wait here" said Tanner. He ran inside, he grabed his droid (which he powered o ff), he took his Bounty Hunter suit that he loved and put it in pieces and put the pieces in his bag which he put on his back. Sean had put his favorite suit in his bag too. Tanner pulled his droid outside and sat down on his speeder. The speeder was a light brown speeder. Tanner attached his droid to the back, he rode in the front while Sean sat behind him.They raced to the shuttle. When they got there they rode to Coruscant. 'First Job' Tanner was 24 when he got his first job. He was assigned by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan told him to meet him at a Cantina in Coruscant. "So whats this job" asked Tanner. "Well, we heard news about Jango Fett cloning clones, we need you to..well make sure he's not up to anything bad" "Easy enough, whats the reward?" "Well, im sure we could find you some kind of lightsaber" "And..." "Fine, a lightsaber and 300 credits" "YES!" Tanner left the cantina and raced home. Sean was there adding new gadgets to his favorite suit. "We got hired" Tanner said. "Yes, not we can wear are suits and become the deadliest bounty hunters!" "Yep so shall we?" Tanner and Sean got in there Bounty Hunter suits. Tanner named his droid R3-D5. Tanner painted it green and white. R3-D5 was a smart droid, Tanner learned to understand it. R3-D5 was good at flying ships especially Tanners "Death Wing", his ship. Tanner rode the Death Wing to Kamino, where Obi-Wan thought Jango would be. Tanner and Sean walked in peacefully and then BANG! 'Jango shot a bullet right past Tanners helmet. "Why are you here this is a secret base" Jango warned. "To warn you the Jedi are watching you!" Tanner said. Sean pulled out his pistol and held it at Jango walking towards him. "Boba run!" Jango yelled. Boba, (a younger Jango) ran into a different room. Jango kicked Sean in the helmet which sent him flying into the entrance way. Tanner punched Jango in the stomach and then kicked him too. "Im not here to kill you" said Tanner. "Correct thats my job". Jango threw Tanner into a wall, he struggled to get up. Sean ran in, punching Jango five times which sent him flying and he smashed into one of his work tables. Tanner f inally got up and limped over to Sean. Sean had knocked Jango out and he made sure by kicking him again. Tanner studied the cloning devices. "I bet he's making them for the republic" said Sean. "Most likely" "Why though?" "He gets a reward or something, he's a bounty hunter too, you know" "By the way, do Mother and Father know we are Bounty Hunters?" "No, but they will know" 'Life in the Clone Wars It was now the clone wars. Tanner knew now was the time he would be hired by the Seps or the Republic. He was hired by the Seps. He was talked to by a Separatist droid because the leader didnt trust Tanner. "You are hired to go and take out a Republic base in Geonosis and the reward is 400 credits" "Good now go before i turn you back into scrap metal" The droid raced out of Tanners home. Tanner headed downstairs to find his brother Sean adding a clip of ammo to his gun. "Sooo whats the news?" Sean asked. "We are hired to go and take out a Republic base in Geonosis and the reward is 400 credits" "Sounds alright" Sean and Tanner took the death wing and drove to Geonosis. They parked a bit away from the base. Tanner and Sean (dressed in their suits) hid under a rock and looked at the base. White troopers (2 of then) stood guarding the entrance. Sean aimed in and shot them being silenty so no one heard. Tanner had 4 mines to place. Tanner and Sean walked inside. Tanner placed down a mine and then raced to a hallway to the right of them. There was a room there, Sean and Tanner took a peek inside. A woman was giving some kind of medicine to sick soliders. Tanner had to get in there. The woman gave one of the soliders a shot and then began to leave the room. Sean quickly threw knock-out gas in the room and the soliders and the woman fell asleep. Tanner ran inside and quickly placed a mine inside there. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Human Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Tatooine Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Clone Wars Veteran